Frederick Irving Osterkamp (1885-1947)
Frederick Irving Osterkamp, the first child of Robert Osterkamp and the former Augusta Martin, was born on January 14, 1885 in St. Louis' German-American Soulard neighborhood, on property purchased by his grandfather Hicke in 1857. Like his brothers Walter and Cliff, Fred was a very skilled baseball player. He played professionally or semi-professionally for a time, and even played against Ty Cobb in a spring training game. In about 1904, Fred joined the St. Louis-based Ralston Purina Company as a clerk. He continued to live at home until he married Emma A. Schumaker (1885-1969) in about 1911. Emma was born on February 26, 1885 in St. Louis to Herman J. Schumaker, a carpenter who had immigrated from Germany, and Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schumaker, who had been born in Missouri to German immigrants. Emma's childhood had been difficult. Her father died in the 1890s, forcing her mother to take employment as a washerwoman. Before her marriage, Emma and a brother were living with an aunt. The 1910 U.S. Census listed her as working as a stenographer for a "cereal" company, so she probably met Fred at work. After their marriage, Fred and Emma moved to 4220 Grace Avenue. By 1918, when he was 33, Fred had become a department manager for Purina. At that time, he was described as tall and slender, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was about 6'1" or 6'2." Later in life, was more than 200 lbs. In the mid-1920s, Fred and Emma purchased a home at 912 Kings Highway Park, and lived there with Cliff until at least 1930, when the house was worth approximately $15,000. Emma's niece, Elizabeth Schumaker, also lived with them for a time. Fred continued to work for Purina until his retirement. Was a clerk, but also learned bookkeeping on the job. Fred and Emma later moved to Alaska Avenue, an old area of St. Louis that still had gas lights and cobblestone streets. In approximately March 1936, Fred was diagnosed with pulmonary tuberculosis. They lived at the time at 912 Bellevue Avenue, by Mount Saint Rose Throat and Chest Hospital, which provided specialized care for people suffering from tuberculosis. In the 1940s, Fred and Emma moved to 937 Harvey Street, in Kirkwood, Missouri. The house was within two blocks of Robinson Elementary School, where their niece, Susan, and nephew, Waite, attended school. Fred died on March 11, 1947 at St. Mary's Hospital in Richmond Heights of bronchial pneumonia and heart failure, due in part to his tuberculosis. He was buried on March 13, 1947 at the Sts. Peter & Paul Cemetery, 7030 Gravois Avenue, St. Louis. Emma died at age 84 and was buried next to him on May 9, 1969. Family Wife: Emma Osterkamp (Schumaker) (1885-1969) Children: none Parents: Robert Osterkamp (1855-1915) Augusta Osterkamp (Martin) (1857-1923) Siblings: Walter R. Osterkamp (1888-1916) Cliff Osterkamp (1892-1959) Grandparents: Hicke Osterkamp (1819-1889) Caroline Osterkamp (Nicolai) (1829-1884) Joseph Martin (1829-1894) Elise Martin (Mueller) (c.1828-1906) Trivia Fred liked to smoke cigars. Sources City of St. Louis birth registry for portions of 1885 (entries for Fred Osterkamp and Emma Schumaker). St. Louis City Directory, 1891 (entry under carpenters for Herman Schumaker). U.S. Census Report, 1900 (entry for Lizzie Schumaker and family). St. Louis City Directory, 1902 (entry for Elizabeth Schumaker). St. Louis City Directory, 1904-17, 1919, 1921-23, 1925 (entries for Fred Osterkamp). U.S. Census Report, 1910 (entry for Teresa Kinkel and family). U.S. Census Report, 1910 (entries for Robert Osterkamp and family). Military registration card for Fred Osterkamp. U.S. Census Report, 1920 (entries for Fred and Emma Osterkamp). Death certificate for Augusta Osterkamp. St. Louis City Directory, 1925 (entry for Clifton Osterkamp). U.S. Census Report, 1930 (entries for Fred Osterkamp and family). U.S. Census Report, 1940 (entries for Fred Osterkamp and family). Death certificate for Fred Osterkamp. Recollections of Susan Osterkamp. Recollections of Waite Osterkamp. Category:Non-SMW people articles